The invention relates to a power supply independent hot air dryer for generating a hot air flow.
One such hot air dryer is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,262, for instance, which describes a hot air dryer for drying hair. The hot air is generated by a catalytic heating element, which is supplied with a liquid fuel; the flow of hot air is generated by an electric blower, which is supplied by a battery or a rechargeable accumulator. One disadvantage of this is that for operating the hot air dryer, not only must liquid fuel be replenished, but the battery must be replaced with a new battery from time to time or the accumulator must be recharged repeatedly externally, via a power supply unit, which in practice makes the device inconvenient to manipulate. For operating the hot air dryer, not only must the fuel reservoir be adequately filled, but the battery or the accumulator must be sufficiently charged.